Together Time
by Dania
Summary: Daisy spends the day with her mom, Sailor Jupiter.


Together Time  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Company do not belong to me. Daisy belongs to  
AngelRaye.  
  
  
"Time to go" Lita said as she stood in the doorway of her daughter's room  
waiting for her.  
"K mom let me turn of this off," Daisy said as she flipped the switch on  
her game system.  
"We'll be back later Ken," Mina said as they walked out the door.  
"Have a good time" He said as the door shut behind them.  
  
"What do you want to do first?" Lita asked.  
"Let's go to the nature garden," suggested Daisy.  
"Okay that's a good place to start," Lita replied as they headed off in   
that direction.  
  
They both loved nature and this was their favorite place to visit. They  
loved looking at the plants they had growing their. They also loved   
watching the animals that called this place home.  
  
"Mom, this place is so cool" Daisy said.  
"I know I used to come here sometimes," Lita said in reply.  
"Was it always this beautiful?" Daisy asked.  
"Yes it was. Your father and I enjoyed long walks here." Lita said.  
"Cool that must have been fun," Daisy squealed.  
"It was but we better get going" Lita reminded her.  
  
They left the nature place right before lunch and decided to grab a bite  
at the resturant across the street. It was a nature themed resturant.   
They each ordered something different to see it they enjoyed the cooking  
this place offered.  
  
"My food was excellent" Lita said after she had cleaned her plate.  
"Mine was really good but could have used just a little bit more spice"   
Daisy said.  
"So we agree that it gets a good recommendation?" Lita inquired as she  
got the money together to pay.  
"Definetly" Daisy said in reply.  
"Good now let's give this money to the cashier and then head out toward  
downtown," Lita entoned as they walked toward the front of the resturant.  
  
After they left the resturant they headed toward the downtown shopping   
area. Lita had decided that they would stop by the chef store to pick up  
some items for the next days meal. They loved to shop at this store when  
they had the time and today had worked out perfectly.  
  
As they entered the store they were greeted by a lady with a bunch of   
food samples. They each took one and then started their shopping. They   
had each taken one half of the list and had agreed to get their half   
and meet back together at the checkout.  
  
"I got my list," Daisy said a bit later as she walked up to her mother  
who was still looking.  
"I'm almost through just need one more item" Lita replied as she searched  
the shelves for that elusive item.  
"Here it is mom" Daisy said as she handed her mom the desired item.  
"Thanks," Lita said "I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Probably nothing" Daisy beamed as she walked with her mom toward the   
checkouts.  
  
Once they had paid for their items they decided to head to the arcade.  
They didn't come here often but loved it each time they visited. They  
loved to challange each other and see who could best whom. The games and  
ownership had changed but the place was still the hangout for all who  
were in the know.  
  
"So which game will it be?" Lita asked as they walked through the doors.  
"Racing Time" shouted Daisy as she raced her mom to the game she   
desired to play.  
"Things never change" laughed Lita as she followed her energetic daughter  
toward the game.  
  
They played four games and Daisy beat her mom on each and every turn.   
Lita was surprised at how good her daughter was. After they got tired of  
the racing game they decided to try out the newer game that had just  
been installed. It was a new version of the old Sailor V game called   
Sailor Moon. They both soon discovered that they were really good at this  
game and beat the whole entire game in the process. People stood around  
congratulating them and asking them for their secrets. Mother and   
daughter declined to comment and left the arcade and headed home happy as  
ever.  
  
As they were walking back to the palace they were lost in their own   
thoughts. Lita was thinking about how much fun this had been and Daisy  
was wishing that it could happen more often. Both of them agreed to   
themselves that it was the best day they had spent together in a long  
time.  
  
"This was fun" Daisy said as they entered their quarters.  
"I had a blast" Lita said as she walked toward her room to deposit their  
stuff.  
"Good to see you both so happy" Ken said as he entered the room and gave  
Daisy a hug.   
  
"Thanks mom" Daisy said as she was being tucked into bed.  
"For what?" Lita inquired as she finished fixing the bedding around her  
daughter.  
"For spending the day with me" Daisy replied as she reached up and gave  
her mom a hug and a kiss goodnight. Lita returned the favor and then   
walked out the door with a smile on her face. This had been a good day  
and she hoped that maybe there would be more days like this.  



End file.
